Like A Son
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Still, in the hospital thanks to the battle against Mukuro, Gokudera's father sends someone to bring his son home by force. Shamal is not about to let this happen. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Like a Son**

 **Still in the hospital thanks to the battle against Mukuro, Gokudera's father sends someone to bring his son home by force. Shamal is not about to let this happen.**

 **Tags: father-son relationship, attempted kidnapping, protective Shamal, hurt Gokudera**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn**

A steady beeping was the only thing cutting through the silence in the white hospital room. A pale, silver-haired teen was sleeping deeply on the single bed in the room, a nasal cannula keeping a steady flow of oxygen into his nose as the drugs (still being pumped into his body via an IV line) kept the injured teen under.

The door slid open soundlessly and a slim man dressed in a classic black suit stepped into the room. He did a quick glance around the room to see if there was anyone else present, seeing it was empty he locked the door behind him and moved over to stand at the side of Gokudera Hayato's bed. The man reached into his suit jacket and extracted a needle and a small bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"Move another inch and you will be dead within moments." A voice called out, anger in his tone.

The slim man spun towards the sound of the voice and out of the shadows of the room stepped Trident Shamal. The doctor/Hitman's face was blank, but just below the surface was rage just waiting to be unleashed.

"Who are you and what exactly do you plan on doing to Hayato with that drug?" Shamal asked while taking another step towards the intruder.

"I've been sent by his father to bring him home, by any means required." The man stated, voice steady.

"Is that so? What makes you think I'm going to let you do as you please?" Shamal tilted his head to the side, hands shoved in his pockets.

"You're not being paid to watch out for the brat anymore Trident Shamal, this does not concern you." The man sneered before he gasped. His body trembled, the needle and bottle of liquid crashed to the ground as he staggered backward, arms circling around his middle.

"You've been injected with a disease if you want the pain to stop you call up your employer and tell him Hayato is never going back unless it's by his own choice. The disease won't kill you for another 24 hours so move fast." Shamal explained, his tone lazy but the threat was very real. He had no problem killing if it meant the unconscious teen on the bed before him was safe.

"Y-Yes, sir." The man gritted out and he stumbled out of the room to give Shamal's message.

"Ah man." Shamal sighed loudly as he went to stand next to Hayato's bedside as the silver-haired teen stirred slightly.

"S-S-Shamal?" Hayato asked, his voice heavy thanks to the drugs in his system and his eyes hazy.

"Shh, everything's fine Hayato. Go back to sleep." Shamal soothed, placing his palm on Gokudera's forehead, pushing the silver bangs off his forehead in a calming gesture.

"O…K…Dad." Hayato's eyes fluttered closed as he dropped back into a drug-induced slumber, more than likely unaware of what he just said and the effect it had.

"Brat," Shamal muttered fondly, his fingers gently carding through the silver-gray hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir, I had no idea anyone was still in here." A male nurse entered the room, looking up startled from his clipboard.

"Are visiting hours over?" Shamal withdrew his fingers from Gokudera's hair like he had been burned.

"No, no, there are still a few hours left Sir. Take all the time you need with your son." The man beamed and left the room, apparently content to leave the two alone.

"My son…Yeah, that sounds about right, he's my brat alright." Shamal sank into a chair and found himself smiling at the thought that settled in his chest in a warm, comfortable way.

"Looks like I still have many things to teach you son of mine." Shamal murmured as he readied himself to watch over Gokudera until the teen was up and running around again.


End file.
